A Childhood Friend
by WithLoveWithCadence
Summary: Someone from Alucard's past has come to visit. Can she win her best friend's heart? And find a way to have Pip win Seras's? Rated T for future sexual content
1. The Delivery

I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters

**I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters. Just Karmiina. **

Seras went over to the couch and sat beside her drunken mate. A while ago, some soldiers had miraculously got some cocktails down Alucard's throat without getting killed. Now Alucard lay on the couch laughing along with the soldiers as they told stupid stories and corny jokes. Seras observed in disgust as Alucard rolled off the couch and fell to the floor laughing. Another roar of laughter echoed through the room. Seras looked at the elderly vampire and saw that he was out cold. She picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. She disappeared through a portal, got to her and Alucard's room, threw Alucard into their coffin and climbed in after him.  
break

Pip watched solemnly as Seras left the room with Alucard. It wasn't fair. The first time he truly loved someone and turns out she's in love with someone else. Sure he teased her but that didn't mean he didn't love her. He shook his head and decided to drown out his sorrows in another beer.  
break  
Walter rushed to the door as the doorbell rang for the fourth time. "Hold on, I'm coming!" The doorbell rang again. "My, my, we are impatient aren't we?" Walter stopped in front of the door and stood a moment to catch his breath. He straightened up, put on a smile and opened the door. "May I help you, sir?" "Uh, yeah. We've got a delivery for Mister Vlad. Is he here?" A gruff looking man in his forties was standing at the door. Judging by his accent, he was an American. He peered inside as if he expected 'Mister Vlad' to appear. Walter cleared his throat, "He's a bit busy at the moment. What exactly is in the package?" Walter had a sudden vision of Alucard opening a box of many pink, fluffy, stuffed rabbits. He shook his head. "Man, I have no idea but that thing is as heavy as hell. Anyways, if isn't' here, then I guess I'll just have you sign here." Water signed. The man thanked him, "Wheel her in boys." Four much built men lugged in a long box that looked like it weighed a ton. Walter wondered if Alucard was buying stuff off EBay again. "I should probably inform Sir Integra." Walter said to himself. He took one last glance at the box, shrugged and made his way up the stairs to Integra's office.  
Meanwhile...  
Alucard's eyes shot open. He pushed the lid of the coffin off, and slowly got up, being careful not to wake Seras. Something felt strange. There was a new aura in the house, yet it was so familiar to him. He knew whoever was inside the mansion, was most definitely someone he knew.


	2. What's or Who's inside?

"What do you mean you know what's in the box

"What do you mean you know what's in the box?!" Integra screamed. "Well sir, we really haven't opened it yet. It's only just gotten here." Integra sighed. "Alright, take it to the basement," Integra paused to look outside. It was almost dark. "Alucard and Seras will be up soon. When they are, we will see just what is inside that massive box."  
break  
Seras yawned. She suddenly felt two very strong arms pull her towards a hard, muscular chest. Seras put her arms around Alucard's neck and kissed him. "Good evening, Police Girl." Seras rolled her eyes. He still insisted on calling her that pathetic, childish name. "Get ready quickly." Seras groaned. Couldn't they have just one night where they didn't have to do anything. She sighed as she started to get dressed. "No, we're not going on a mission, There is a package here under my name." Seras looked at him in bewilderment. "Master wants to be there when I open it." "You haven't been getting access to Ebay by any chance, have you?" Seras questioned. "No." "You sure?" "Yes." "Positive?" "Yes, Police Girl." Alucard's eyes flashed with anger and annoyance. "Alright let's go." Seras said, smoothing out the wrinkles in her uniform.  
break  
"Open it now, servant" Integra commanded. "Yes, master." Alucard said, and began ripping up the box into shreds. Once he finished, Seras gasped. A huge coffin, about the size of Alucard's, was laying on the table. It was made purely out of white marble, with gold lining in the form of a cross on the lid. Alucard put his hand on the coffin, tracing the golden lines with his finger. This was it. This was where the aura was coming from. "Be careful, master, you may want to stay back." Alucard said as Integra took a few steps forward. "May I ask why, servant?" "Because there is someone in here." Seras let out another gasp. Alucard ignored her, and easily pushed off the heavy lid of the coffin. Alucard, Seras, Integra, and Walter peered inside. In the coffin lay a beautiful woman. With skin like Alucard's and wild curly hair that was chocolaty brown, with streaks of gold. her eyes fluttered open. They were a shocking neon lime green colour with specks and rings of emerald. Her eyes rested on Alucard. "Vlad?" she whispered. Alucard put his hand on her pale cheek. "Karmiina."


	3. Karmiina

Karmiina sat up in her coffin, and hugged Alucard

Karmiina sat up in her coffin, and hugged Alucard. Integra looked back and forth between the intertwined vampires. Seras stood with her mouth wide open in shock. Walter was the first to break the silence. "Welcome to the Hellsing Mansion, Ms.-?" "Karmiina" "Ms. Karmiina. I am Walter C. Dornez. This is Sir Integra Hellsing, Alu-er-Vlad's master, and that," Walter walked over to Seras, closed her mouth, and continued, "Vlad's fledgling/ mate, Seras Victoria." Karmiina nodded, and glided out of her coffin. She was almost as tall as Alucard. She wore a dress with a train that flowed out behind her. The neck dipped quite low, and the sleeves were draped over her arms. "I am Karmiina. A childhood friend and former fledgling of Vlad's." The room went very quiet." I hope it won't be a problem if I stay a few days." All eyes fell upon Integra. "Uh..." she sighed, "Alright." Karmiina smiled. Integra just stared at her peculiar eyes. Karmiina turned away. "Where should I put my coffin?" "If you would just follow me please, milady." Walter gestured towards the door. Karmiina nodded and walked out the door with her coffin floating behind her. Alucard watched them go. "This better not be some sort of scheme to kill me by bringing in another vampire to free you from servitude." Alucard looked at his master in mock horror. "Master, do you really think I would do something like that?" he asked with big puppy dog eyes. "Yes servant, I do." Alucard became serious, "Do you think that I would hurt the one person who has ever understood me? Do not forget master, that if someone tries to attack you, I, regardless if I want to or not, will attack that person, Thus, if having Karmiina attack means I have to bring harm to her, I rather just have you as a master." "Thank you Alucard, I feel quite loved." Integra said rolling her eyes. "You're very welcome, my master."


	4. Pain and Love

Alucard walked into his and Seras's room

Karmiina put her coffin under the bed that occupied her room. She had requested a room on one of the upper floors, because she liked having a nice view to gaze at while she drank her blood. So Walter gave her one of the rooms in the west wing of the upper floor in the mansion, so that she could watch the sunset. She gazed up at the moon, which she could see perfectly from the large bay window in her room. What a wonderful life it led, coming and going without a care. Not falling in love with a childhood friend. Not going back to see that another woman has gained his love instead of you. Karmiina's thoughts drifted back to the times she and Vlad had spent together. Sneaking away after dark to find the constellations among the stars. Karmiina smiled a sad smile. _'Why did we have to grow up.'_ Karmiina looked away. She wouldn't stay long. "I can't, knowing he's with someone else, I wouldn't be able to."


	5. How They Met

Alucard walked into his and Seras's room. Seras sat in a chair, slurping on her second blood pack. Alucard eyes his own two packets greedily and grabbed it. He leaned against the table in front of Seras. In just a couple of gulps, both packets were finished. He eyed the packet in Seras's hand . She sighed and gave it to him. "So... how long have you and Karmiina known each other?" Seras asked casually. "Since I was five." "Really? How did you two meet?" Seras asked now very interested. She had never met anyone from Alucard's past (not counting the people in Hellsing of course), let alone his childhood. Alucard chuckled at his fledgling's big, curious, baby blue eyes, and kitten like face. "When I was little, there was no one I could talk to, or play with. My younger was an infant and my two older brothers never had time for me. No one did. I was left alone quite often. One day, while I was bored, I decided to sneak away. I wore peasant's clothing that I got my servant to give me, and climbed over the wall that separated me from the rest of the world. As I walked along, I found that here was a mob gathered around in the middle of the market. I heard screams and decided to investigate. I pushed through the crowd and found a shopkeeper beating a little girl, no older than I, for stealing some food from his shop. After the man stopped giving his blows, and the mob lost interest and left, I helped the poor creature back to the wall that surrounded my home. I helped her over, and snuck her into my chambers. I told my mother and she highly disapproved, but agreed to letting her stay. My father was harder to convince, but my mother managed somehow, to convince him." Alucard seemed to be so off in his own world at this point, that Seras didn't dare even move, in case she disturbed him out of his trance. "I had found myself a playmate. From that moment on, Karmiina and I spent every waking moment together." Seras decided to interrupt here, "Master, did you ever find Karmiina attractive?" Seras blushed as soon as she heard herself speak those words sheepishly, "No, not when we wre growing up. She seemed simple and plain, no matter how many expensive clothes we put her in. After I came back from the Turks' country," Alucard made a face, as if he just had an extremly sour lemon, as he said, "the Turks' country." He continued after he twisted his face back to normal, "I had forgotten that my dearest friend was still there. I became cruel." Alucard smirked at that last remark, and was about to get on with his story, when, "You were more than cruel, Vlad, you were pure evil, hurting those poor innocents," Karmiina said standing in the doorway. "Once you remembered that I existed, and tried to meet me, I hid from you as much as possible, which wasn't hard, because that castle was big enough to hide all of Wallachia inside. I only met you after you stopped chasing me and used your authority to meet me." Alucard walked over to his dearest friend, "And that's when I saw what a beautiful blossom you had bloomed into." he said, playing with a strand of Karmiina's hair, his face very close hers. Seras blushed and looked away. She heard Alucard chuckle from behind her. When she turned, both Alucard and Karmiina were gone.


	6. Why She Left

Alucard walked into his and Seras's room

Karmiina and Alucard teleported to the gardens. They began strolling around talking about what they've been doing lately, and reminiscing about old times. They laughed at the childish pranks they pulled on people. Eventually, they quieted down and began gazing at the stars. "Karmiina?" "Mmm?" she replied without removing her gaze from the sky. "Why did you leave that night?" Karmiina cleared her throat, "What are talking about, my dear?" "You know very well what I'm talking about," Alucard started getting angry. How could she pretend that she didnt' remember? "When I had made you my fledgling and you and I ran away. The very first night, or should I say the only night, you and I spent together. When you and I mated, for lack of better word. The next morning when I woke up, you were gone. I'd like to know what I did wrong that made you want to leave that after so many years of friendship." Alucard looked pretty creepy now that he was furious. Karmiina looked a bit scared. "It wasn't you Vlad, it was our actions that made me leave. I knew I wouldn't be able to look you in the eyes without thinking about what he had done." she whispered. "I wouldn't expect such a cowardly act from you Kara." Karmiina smiled solemnly at the use of her old nickname. "Why not Vlad? I think you have forgotten that it was always you who was the brave one. and I the coward. So why wouldn't you expect that from me?" Alucard frowned at this, "You weren't a coward." Karmiina laughed. Alucard lay back on the grass and let her laughter wash over him. He had missed it so much. "My dear, you looked like an adorable little child when you said that." A hint of laughter still in her voice. Alucard smiled his trademark grin. Karmiina merely smiled back.


	7. Possibly Another Bride?

Seras lay in her coffin, thinking

Seras lay in her coffin, thinking. Karmiina wouldn't try to steal Alucard, would she? She was, after all, his childhood friend. She could probably say a few sweet words and Alucard would be all over her. She didn't want him to have another bride. Seras sat up in her coffin, surprised with herself. Why was she thinking like this? _'This is not like me at all. I mean, if master wants another another bride then let him have another.'_ she thought. Alucard phased into the room just as Seras lay back down in her coffin. "Hello, my sweet." "You have fun with Karmiina, master?" Alucard slid in beside his mate, "Why, yes I did Police Girl, thank you you for asking. Now good morning." and with that, Alucard closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Reunited with Pip

Karmiina was walking back to her room, when she bumped into a man with a long strawberry-blond braid

Karmiina was walking back to her room, when she bumped into a man with a long strawberry-blond braid. "Pip!" Karmiina yelled. "Boss!" Pip screamed. They hugged each other. "Oh my you have grown quite a bit. And your hair is definitely longer than before." Pip glowed at that last remark. "Merci. Wait one minute. Boss, why are you here? You need to leave. There are vampires here!!" Karmiina smiled and showed Pip her fangs. Pip jumped back. "How long have you been a-a-a vampire?" he managed to sputter out. "For a very long time. In fact, I was a vampire when you were working for me. I'm a friend from Alucard's past." Pip looked like he was going to wet himself. "Pip, I didn't hurt you then, why would I hurt you now?" Pip calmed down a bit at this thought, but was still wary of Karmiina's movements. "Come let's catch up on each other." "I don't really have anything to say." "Come on now, how can't you?" "Well... there is one thing." Karmiina nodded and led Pip to her room. The moment she closed the door, he burst, "I love Seras!" it was bit quiet and then he continued, "It's the first and only time I truly love a woman, and she loves someone else. That Alucard! I mean, yeah, she comes to me when she's got a problem, whether it's with her stupid master or anyone else. But I'm nothing more in her life then a psychiatrist and soldier." Pip paused to take a few deep breaths. "She doesn't love me!" he wailed, and flopped on to the bed. He looked at Karmiina, "I feel much better now." "I know exactly how you're feeling Pip. I love Alucard." Pip's eyes widened in shock, "You love the homicidal maniac?" Karmiina laughed, "Indeed I do." they were quiet for a while. Than Pip spoke up, "You and I are a good couple, no? You and I both love people that don't love us. In fact, they are a couple themselves." Karmiina thought about it, "Who said they don't love us?" "Huh?" "Pip are you a virgin?" "EXCUSE MOI!" "I said, are you a virgin. Come on Pip, I really need to know." Pip looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Yes." he mumbled. Karmiina smiled, "Good, I have a plan." "What plan?" "You'll see. Come on, let's go talk to Integra."


	9. A Good Couple

Pip and Karmiina hurried out of Integra's office to avoid getting more yelled at

Pip and Karmiina hurried out of Integra's office to avoid getting more yelled at. They went looked for Walter. He was in the kitchen making Integra's morning tea. "Walter, we need you to get a new coffin," Walter looked at her then nodded with a smile. "It will be done milady." "Thank you so much, Walter. pip come one we've got to get started with our plan." Pip saluted, and yelled "Yes, ma'am!" Karmiina giggled and led Pip up to her room. They shut the door and began to do what they had been waiting for, and once finished, lay side-by-side on the bed in Karmiina's room for the rest of the day, sleeping.

Later that evening

"Master? Master! Wake up, master!" Alucard grumbled something about five more minutes and rolled over. Seras threw his blood packet at him. He awoke with a start. He looked down at the blood pack in his lap, hungrily picked it up and started drinking. "We have no missions tonight master." "Hmm..."

Meanwhile

Karmiina woke up feeling satisfied from the actions of last night. She gazed at the two blood packets that Walter had given them. Karmiina reverted her eyes to the sleeping Pip, who had his mouth wide open, his newly obtained fangs peeking out from under his lips(what did you think they were doing, you dirty-minded people?!). "Pip. Wake up, Pip." she whispered into his ear. Pip grumbled slightly, but did not move. After what was a few minutes, but seemed like hours, Pip sat up in bed, staring at the blood packets Karmiina had handed him. "I'm supposed to drink this?" Karmiina nodded, "Just think of it as tomato juice and drink it. " Pip opened the first packet slowly, but as soon as he caught a whiff of the bleed inside, he chugged it down like there was no tomorrow. In a matter of seconds, both packets had been drained of the contents inside them. "Hell, that's way better than tomato juice!" he yelled. Karmiina smiled, "Come now it's time for your training." Pip's face fell, "Training?" "Yeah, you didn't think you'd magically know how to use your powers did you?" "Well, no... but so soon?" "The sooner the better." Pip got up with a sigh. Karmiina walked out the door, with Pip behind her. He put an arm around her slim waist. "I suppose I must call you master now." he said casually, yet intimately. "You may call me whatever you like _dear_." she replied with the same intimacy in her voice. What they didn't notice, or perhaps they did and made no sign of it, was the pair of glowing red eyes.

0987654321234567890

Alucard threw his empty blood packet down, and quickly stood up. Seras looked up from the book she was reading. "Where are you going master?" "That's none of your concern., Police Girl." he replied acidly. He opened a portal and sank through it. He appeared in front of Karmiina who was explaining to Pip what kind of things he needed to master. She smashed right into Alucard. "I need a quick word with you, Kara," he paused to look at Pip, then continued, "_now._" "Not now Vlad, I'm busy." Alucard grabbed Karmiina with a snarl, and teleported to the roof. Karmiina pushed away, but Alucard just pulled her back, their faces so close that if they moved even a smidgen further, they would have kissed. Karmiina started taking in deep, unnecessary breaths. "What were you thinking turning that insolent french donkey into a vampire?" he hissed. Karmiina looked him in the eye. "What were you thinking when you turned Seras?" "That she had potential to be a vampire." "The I thought the same. And perhaps something more." Alucard held Karmiina possessively, "Like?" "Like he has the potential to be my mate." Alucard growled. Karmiina smirked. "What's the matter, Vlad? Why can't you handle seeing your friend happy?" "Because that ass can't keep you happy!" Alucard screamed, shaking her. Karmiina pulled away from Alucard's strong grip. "How would you know?" "How can you know he will keep you happy? You've only met him today" "No Vlad. I know Pip from before. He and I have worked together before. He may seem like an ass, but he's true from the heart. He can keep me happy, Vlad. Was it not you who always said that if anyone deserved happiness, it was me? Then why are you denying me of that now?" she whispered. He looked at her with sort of a pained expression, though no one really knows because since when is Alucard in pain? Karmiina hugged him. "Just trust me, okay Vlad? I know him Pip well, I've worked with him a number of years, when he was younger. I knew him then, and I'm sure I know him now. He hasn't changed." Alucard simply pushed out of her embrace. "I will trust you, Kara, ut mind you, if he hurts you in anyway, I will personally see to his execution." Karmiina bowed her head in agreement. Alucard opened a portal and stepped through it, leaving Karmiina of alone on the roof. She went back down to Pip. She smiled, "It's starting to work," she whispered, "Come on let's get started on your training."


	10. Flashback Le Gasp

Alucard sat upon his throne, swirling the wine round and round in his glass

Alucard sat upon his throne, swirling the wine round and round in his glass. He thought about his encounter with Karmiina. The last night he had spent with her...

_**Flashback**_

"Sit down, dearest, you must be tired." Vlad took out one of the many blankets he had brought along. Staying at the castle had become risky for the two of them. They were getting older, but weren't physically changing. And that was a dangerous factor. Vlad was sorry to give his beautiful kingdom into the pussy hands of his brother, but it had to be done. He gestured Karmiina to sit then seated himself beside her. He took the second blanket and wrapped it around Karmiina and himself. He draped his arm around her. She shivered. She felt his hand slide up her skirt. She looked at him wide-eyed. He removed his hand and cleared his throat, "I'll get some firewood." He disappeared into the dark forest. _What in the devil's name possessed me to do that? _Vlad thought. He had been feeling attracted to Karmiina for a while, but the attraction remained physical. He did not wish to hurt Karmiina by doing something rational and then hurting his friend. At the same time, Karmiina lay back. Why had he stopped? The moment his hand had started caressing her thigh, erotic thoughts had filled her mind. Images, scenes of her under him, on top of him, making love until their cores couldn't take it anymore. Karmiina clenched her teeth as her breasts began to swell, her nipples hardened, begging release from her now painfully tight corset. Her inner thighs ached from desire. She could feel her drawers getting wet. Karmiina looked down. her erect nipples were visible in the moonlight. She tried erasing the thoughts from her head, but as soon as one left, another one made her more wet. She tried to rub the visible nipples away. Vlad came back with the pile of wood in time to see Karmiina's attempt. He felt himself arousing. Vlad quietly went over to Karmiina, grabbed her and began to brutally kiss her mouth. Karmiina grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked at it. Vlad growled in pleasure. "Please Vlad, don't stop, please." Karmiina begged. Vlad expertly opened every hook and button on her clothing, and stripped her until she lay naked before his eyes. He stared at her body with hunger and lust. Karmiina ripped off every garment on his body, and touched the hard muscles on his chest. She moaned as ne grinded his manlihood against her warm core. He brushed some hair away from her neck. Vlad began kissing it, slightly scraping his fangs against the sensitive flesh. Karmiina groaned with displeasure as he stopped. He looked her in the eye, "Is this what you want?" she nodded. Vlad brushed a thumb against her sensitive nipple. She sighed. Then Vlad dove her breast, and while massaging the other, let his mouth cover the rosy bud. He quickly switched. Karmiina wove her hands through his hair. Vlad slid his tongue down to her inner thighs. he let his tongue enter inside her, slowly pushing further and further, deeper and deeper, savouring her taste. He didn't stop until the walls of her core were slick with a combination of her desire and his salive. He returned to her mouth, kissing it more softly now. He quickly let himself enter Karmiina's body. Karmiina gasped with pleasure, bucking up against him. He moaned then started working toward the climax. They both called into the night as they hit the orgasm. Vlad fell on top of Karmiina in exhausted by his actions. Karmiina slipped out from underneath him and back into her clothes. Vlad dressed as well, then they both silently ate dinner.

_**End of Flashback**_

Karmiina looked up at the moon. This night was just like that one. With the moon high in the sky, the warm spring breeze rustling through her hair. Training with Pip had gone well. He was quick and eager to learn. He had almost mastered keeping his third. Actually more like his second eye, but whatever. he kept it open for a while during his first attempt, until he poked it. His response? "I just wanted to see if it hurt." After that he wasn't able to conjure it again. Karmiina sighed. Teaching Pip may take a while.


	11. Chapter 11

Seras awoke to find Alucard sleeping on his throne. She smiled faintly at his slumbering form and then got up to shower. As she stepped into the stall and let the warm water wash over her, she thought of her master and his best friends past. He seemed much happier now that Karmiina was back. Seras tried not to dwell over that thought. She didn't want to think that she wasn't good enough to keep her master content. She turned off the shower and reached for her towel. She pulled it in to find her master in his coat. He grinned, "Hello Police Girl. Had a nice sleep?" "Master, you fail to realize that you walking on me after or during my shower no longer bothers me. And yes, thanks, I had terrific sleep." "May I give some news to make your day?" Seras walked past him to find her robes, "Please do." "Our Captain is a vampire." Seras froze, and then slowly turned. "WHAT!" she finally shrieked. Alucard smirked, obviously enjoying the reaction of his fledgling, "Your dear Pip, is now a vampire." She flew at him, "MASTER! How could you! You turned him into a vampire!" Alucard grabbed her wrists to stop her from beating his chest any further. He raised an eyebrow, "Now what makes you think that I have something to with his turning? I'm not the only vampire in this household that is capable of turning a human." "Yes, but why would I-Oh." Seras eyes opened wide for a second, then they filled with fury. "CAN'T YOU CONTROL YOUR FRIENDS? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANGRY INTEGRA'S GOING TO BE? OH I'LL KILL HER!" Alucard's amusement passed, and a frown replaced his maniacal grin. "Why are you so upset, Police Girl?" Seras blushed several shades of red, before finally answering in a small voice, "He's my friend." "Is that truly all?" "Well, of course it is." she said, sounding hurt that he would be implying anything else, "Now excuse me while I get dressed." She grabbed her clothes and fled back to the bathroom.


End file.
